


Slow Motion

by coffeewordangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't even like summer, M/M, all the sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of promos and stunting, Liam and Zayn make time to meet up. For sex, obv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just smut with feels. Because that's my jam. Title is Trey Songz. I've been listening to a lot of Prince lately. Be grateful I talked myself out of calling it Sex in the Summer. (rub it like a genie)

It's too hot to fuck. It's too hot to _breathe_ , the summer air sticky and heavy around them. But Zayn has to be back on a plane in twelve hours and who knows when this will happen again and they can't waste the time they've stolen.

Breath sticks in Zayn's throat as Liam twists three fingers deep inside him, knuckles catching against his rim, stretched and so so sensitive after what feels like hours. He wants to bitch about it, wants to snark that he's not a goddamn princess about prep like Liam. He doesn't need an hour of rimming and stretching before a dick gets near his precious ass.

"Leeyum," slurs out of his mouth in a near incoherent slide of syllables, not nearly as sharp and demanding as he meant it to be.

Liam chuckles darkly and laps at the sweat pooling at the base of Zayn's spine. "What was that?"

"Come _on_ ," Zayn whines, trying to shove back. His knees are spread too wide, his skin too tacky with sweat, and he can't gain any traction.

"Remind me," Liam replies calmly, _conversationally_ , "who does this ass belong to?" 

The question is punctuated by a firm press against his prostate and Liam's teeth sinking into the flesh of his ass. Zayn exhales all at once, breath punched out of him. He's not even sure if he made any sound at all. Blood is roaring in his ears and his brain is in the midst of a slow meltdown.

"You," he manages in a rasp. "It's yours."

"Mmhmm," Liam agrees congenially. "And that means I can do what I want to it. Could just finger fuck you for hours, never letting you come, send you off home all worked up. Your poor dick would be so red. So desperate. Pretty."

Horror grips him. That's the worst idea he's ever heard. He's not sure Liam would do it, but sometimes he's a sadistic fuck that way. "Nooo," Zayn pleads, voice hoarse and needy. "Please don't. I'll be good. Please please fuck me. Need you in me so bad."

"Love it when you beg, babe," Liam murmurs around the mark he's surely left. "You're gorgeous like this, spread open for me. Gotta earn it, though."

He reaches forward with his left hand and slides two fingers into Zayn's mouth. His lips burn from the salt and his mouth fills with saliva. Zayn sucks sloppily as they press down on his tongue, moaning softly around the intrusion. He's still riding the edge of awareness, needs Liam to push him over to the other side.

Liam takes his hand away and Zayn whines in disappointment. He realizes too late what Liam's plan is, understanding hitting him as Liam slides both fingers in next to the other three. Burning heat licks up his spine from the stretch and all the air catches in his throat, thick and solid. Panic hits him. It's too much.

"Shh," Liam soothes. "Breathe, baby. You can take it. You can. Just breathe." He's quiet for a long moment. "You can safe word out, if you need to."

Zayn shakes his head emphatically. Not necessary. He's already calming down, feels himself loosening around Liam's thick fingers. "'Mgood, Li. So good."

"Yeah you are," Liam agrees, fondness coloring his tone. "So good for me, Z. God, look at you. You're stretched so wide."

"For you," Zayn parrots obediently. His head is spinning pleasantly and his ass is so full and he can't quite manage to pull his words together. It's exactly what he needs.

Liam moves his fingers in and out a few times making Zayn's eyes cross. He's soaked the sheets beneath him with sweat and precome. Everything is sticky and Liam and glorious. Until Liam pulls his fingers out and oh. No. The emptiness is the worst he's ever felt and he whimpers against it.

"I've got you," Liam soothes.

He pushes into the space left by his fingers in one smooth slide. It's so exquisitely good, so _perfect_ that Zayn feels tears prick his eyes. He blinks them back and sucks in a ragged breath. It's been like this from the very beginning, how Liam feels like home, how he overwhelms all of Zayn's senses. He hopes he never gets over it.

Liam sets a langourous pace, dragging back and sliding forward achingly slow so Zayn can feel every inch of him. All the tension in Zayn's limbs melts and he just lets it happen, trusts Liam to take care of him and tell him what he needs. He's pliant and he almost doesn't care if he never comes, just wants Liam fucking him slow and hot forever. 

"You're so beautiful," Liam murmurs reverently, fingers finding the spaces between Zayn's ribs. "You take it so well."

Zayn sobs deep in his throat as Liam shoves a little harder, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy over and over. He's trembling and slick and aching. It's perfect. "Please," he whimpers. He's not even sure what he's asking for, just more.

Liam sucks a kiss at the top of his spine, just over the tattoo. "You should come now."

That's all it takes for Zayn to tumble over the edge with a wail. He can't always orgasm on cue or without being touched, but more often than not Liam works him up to that point. It seems like he comes forever, shuddering with it. He can feel Liam come in him and it wrings one last pulse out of his oversensitive dick.

"God you're hot," Liam mumbles into his shoulder.

Zayn wrinkles his nose. "Everything is hot," he grumps. "Why didn't we cancel and find someplace with working air?"

"You think you could have waited that long?" Liam sounds entirely too smug so Zayn shoves an elbow back into his ribs. Liam giggles and rolls off and out of him. The loss is staggering, but the cooler air across his back almost makes up for it.

"Shut up, you. Like you're any better. Don't think the door was even closed before you were accosting me."

Liam hums, tracing the line of Zayn's spine. "Is that what we're calling it now? Wanna press charges?" His fingers dip lower to circle Zayn's still raw hole, sliding back in lightly, just his fingertips.

Realization hits him. Liam is shoving his come back in. Fuck. "Oh my god. You're not going to let me get washed up before the flight are you?"

"Fuck no."

Goddamn possessive toppy bastard. "I'm all gross," Zayn whines.

Liam licks a stripe up his neck to nibble on his ear. "You mispronounced delicious."

Zayn grumbles, but tilts his head to give him better access. Somewhere deeper than his desire to get clean is something that purrs a little at the thought of going back covered in sex and Liam. Like he gets to hold on just a little longer. He'll deal with it, even though the way his hair is dripping makes him want to shave his head again.

"Hate this," Liam says softly.

Zayn's heart flips over in his chest. He knows Liam's talking about the countdown clock over their heads, their impending separation. Someday they'll be in the same place at the same time for good but they have so much to do before that happens. It's worth it. It is. Even though sometimes he just wants to say 'fuck it' and steal Liam away to some private island somewhere for the rest of ever. Their lives aren't easy, but they _chose_ this. Eyes wide open.

"I know," Zayn soothes. "Me too. But you're in L.A. in a week, yeah?"

"Eight days."

"And you have that Thursday free," Zayn points out, rolling over to face him. He knows Liam's schedule better than his own now. 

Liam frowns. "Don't you have that interview thing then?"

"Naw. Told them I was only available Wednesday. While you're in the studio." It was going to be a surprise, but he desperately wants to wipe the forlorn look off Liam's face.

It works. Liam grins at him, eyes crinkling the way he loves. "Diva," he accuses.

"Mmm, I can reschedule it," Zayn offers.

"Don't you dare. I know you. You have plans. Tell me?"

"Well, Leeyum," Zayn drawls. "You're going to come over to mine and I'm going to tie you up to my giant bed and eat you out for _hours_. Gonna make you _cry_."

Liam shivers, eyes going dark and hooded. "That. Yeah, let's do that."

Zayn hums contentedly and cuddles closer. "Gotta give you something to look forward to, love."

"Already do," Liam confesses, burying his head in the crook of Zayn's neck. "Always look forward to you."

Yeah, love really isn't a big enough word for this. It might be why they don't use it as much anymore, not like when they were younger and thrilled at saying it to each other. Now, it's something so much heavier, more concrete and present. More _real_. Zayn tangles a hand in Liam's hair and pulls him up for a kiss.

"Come on, cuddle us a bit, yeah? If I'm going back all sweaty and sticky, every bit of me better smell like you."

Liam smirks against his mouth. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
